When World's Collide
by IwantEliGold
Summary: When world's collide, people change. That's just what happens to Rachel Berry and her four year old daughter Sage, when they meet Noah Puckerman; Sage's new chemotherapy nurse.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee members, only Sage. This story idea is completely mine, just borrowing some of my fav characters! **

**A/N: This story talks about Leukemia, and unfortunately the only information I know about Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, is what I have read and learned online. So if my facts are not all straight, please let me know. I may change or add things so they fit into the story. Also, I cannot promise that I will have an update everyday. I have a pretty busy schedule lately, with crazy hours at work, and trying to juggle both family and friends time. But, I assure you that I will do my best to update in a timely manner! Thank you, enjoy! **

Rachel sighed as she pulled her little red sedan into an empty space in the large underground parking garage. The place was all too familiar to her. So familiar, that she was surprised she didn't have a spot reserved with her name on it. After all, she had been coming here at least twice a week for the past three years, if not more.

She let out a deep breath, and rubbed her eyes as she looked into her rear view mirror. As much as she liked to think she could, it just wasn't possible to wipe away the dark circles that had made themselves at home underneath her eyes. Reaching into her purse, she quickly applied some concealer, hoping that for now, that would do the trick.

She almost cried as she caught a glimpse of her sleeping daughter in the backseat. She looked so innocent; and even though Rachel herself had been worn out lately, she couldn't even begin to imagine what her daughter had been feeling. She didn't want to wake her, but knew it was necessary.

Grabbing her keys and purse, Rachel stepped out of the car and opened up the back door, unbuckling the little girl. She shook her shoulder lightly, trying to wake her.

"Sage. Sage sweetie, it's time to wake up, honey." She told her, feeling awful for having to disturb her.

The girl began to stir, and rubbed at her eyes.

"C'mon baby, it's almost time for your appointment." Rachel said, as she helped her out of the car, trying her best to hurry her along.

"Do I have to go, mommy?" A groggy Sage asked, as she reached back into the car and grabbed her teddy.

As much as Rachel wanted to just let the little girl sleep for a while, and tell her she didn't have to go today, she knew she couldn't. Every appointment was necessary, and she didn't want to think about the consequences if they happened to miss one.

"I'm sorry honey, but you know you do. It's only for a little while, and then we can go home." She reassured her, as they walked hand-in-hand into St. Ivan's Children's Hospital, in Lima, Ohio.

As they walked past the service desk, and made their way down the long open hallway to the elevators, Rachel couldn't help but think how busy the hospital was. There were nurses and doctors everywhere; and usually where there was a nurse or doctor, there was a child. A sick child. There were children in wheelchairs, children hooked up to IV's, bed bound, or children who were losing their hair; and that was all they were. Children. Sick children, who didn't deserve to be here, and her daughter was one of them.

The elevator finally buzzed, and Rachel and Sage walked in; the little girl keeping close to her mother as others filed in around them. Rachel reached over and pressed the button for the 3rd floor, wondering why Sage hadn't done it herself. Usually she jumps all over the chance to play with the buttons.

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts, when she felt a small hand tugging at the bottom of her shirt. She looked down to see a pale Sage, and her heart sank.

"Mommy, I don't feel like walking today, too tired." The little girl yawned, as she held her arms up, waiting for her mother to pick her up. Rachel bent down and gently picked up her small frame, careful not to drop her teddy. He went with Sage everywhere, and she didn't want to risk losing him.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's got you." Rachel whispered into her daughters ear, as she reached up and ran a hand over the little girls thinning hair. She kissed her forehead, trying not to let her see she was doing all she could not to break down and cry. It was times like these she really wished she had someone by her side.

As they walked off of the elevator, and into the waiting room, Rachel made her way up to the front desk.

"Hello, we're here for Sage." She told the secretary.

"Ah, yes. Your room will be free in just a few moments. Nurse Puckerman will be with you shortly." The older woman informed her.

Rachel was confused. She had never heard of a Nurse Puckerman before. What happened to their regular nurse?

"Um, excuse me," Rachel said politely, "but what happened to Nurse Liza? She's usually who we see." Rachel asked.

"Oh, yes. Nurse Liza moved to California, so she will be continuing her practice at another facility. She sent out letters in the mail informing all of her patients. You should have received one." The woman told her.

With everything going on lately, Rachel hadn't really been keeping up on opening the mail. Afraid of receiving another bill she couldn't afford to pay, she had taken to pushing it aside lately. She just couldn't keep up with everything.

"Sage?" They heard a man's voice call. Rachel got up, taking Sage's hand, and saw a younger looking man around her age, wearing a pair of blue scrubs. He was thumbing through a manilla folder while he waited.

"Hi, you must be Nurse Puckerman." Rachel said, extending her hand when they finally reached him.

"That would be me." He smirked, finally looking up at her, as he closed the folder.

Rachel turned a little pink when she saw the surprised look on his face, like he was seeing an old friend he hadn't seen in ages. Although, she had no idea why, considering she had never met this man before in her entire life. Maybe there was something on her face. She _had_ been tired lately, and wasn't exactly as alert as she could be. She brushed it off though when he asked her for her name.

"And you are?" He asked, taking her hand to shake it.

Rachel could feel the heat spreading throughout her body from the warmth of his hand; and even though it was almost 90 degrees outside, she didn't seem to mind. "R-Rachel. Rachel Berry." She blushed, mentally smacking herself for stuttering.

"Well, it's nice to meet you R-Rachel Berry." He laughed.

"And who do we have here?" He asked, looking down at Sage as they made their way to a small room down the hall.

"I'm Sage Marie!" The little girl shouted. "I'm this many." She said, holding up four of her tiny fingers.

"Wow, four years old?!" Nurse Puckerman asked enthusiastically. "That's a big girl." He told her, making her smile proudly.

"I know, but mommy still calls me her little girl." She wined. "See mommy, I'm a big girl!" She said, turning her attention to her mother who was now blushing.

"Kids." Rachel laughed nervously. "You gotta love 'em." She blushed again. Dr. Puckerman just smiled and nodded his head.

When they got to the room, he helped Sage get set up for her chemotherapy treamtment. He waited until she was all hooked up, to ask her what her favorite tv show was.

"Okay Sage, out of all of the tv shows in the world, which one is your absolute favorite?" He asked the four year old.

"Spongebob!" She shouted, without hesitation.

"Good choice." He winked at her. "That's my favorite too."

"Really?" The little girl giggled, surprised that a grown up would watch cartoons.

"Yes, really!" He shouted, while tickling her, careful not to pull out her IV. "Is there something wrong with that?" He asked her, as he continued the harmless assault on her abdomen.

"N-No!" She giggled, squirming.

"That's what I thought." He teased her, ceasing his tickling attack.

Rachel watched the two and smiled. She couldn't get over how great Nurse Puckerman was being with her daughter. She was thankful that Sage might have someone like him in her life for a while. With everything she had been through, she needed a good laugh now and then.

"Alright Sage, I need to steal your mom for a few minutes, so do you think that you can be a brave girl for me, and watch Spongebob while I talk to her out in the hallway?" He asked her, handing her a small laptop which was now playing her favorite show.

Rachel knew that there was no way the little girl was going to let her leave. She hated to be alone during her treatment sessions.

"Okay." The little girl told him plainly, focusing her attention on the computer screen.

"That a girl," He said, while ruffling her hair. "We'll just be right outside the door if you need us, okay?" He informed her. "Just holler _'Nurse puckerman get your butt in here!" _REALLY loud, if you need me." He teased.

"Okay, okay." She said, as she giggled. "Now go! Spongebob is on!" She yelled. Nurse Puckerman couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Sage, manners!" Rachel scolded her daughter. "Now, what do you say to Nurse Puckerman?" She asked her.

"Thank you." The little girl mumbled, focusing her attention back to her show.

Rachel was shocked. How had he just managed to do that? Her daughter would never allow for her to be left alone during a treatment session, and would cry if Rachel even brought up having to leave to go to the bathroom. She'd like to know how it was so easy for her daughter to say yes to Nurse Puckerman; a man she had just met.

She was still in awe as they walked into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"How did you do that?" She asked him, pointing to the room her daughter was in. By herself.

"Do what?" He asked, confused at her question.

"How did you get her to stay in that room alone while she's undergoing chemotherapy? I've been doing this with her for the past three years, and would have my ears screamed off if I even thought about leaving." She told him.

"Oh, that? Kids just love me, I guess." He laughed.

'Sage _must _love him_,' _Rachel thought to herself. She knew she couldn't really, but the connection that they had just made within the last few minutes was shocking. It's like Sage had known him her whole life. She knew she was being silly, but it still surprised her.

"I guess." She said.

"Okay Ms. Berry, I have some news for you that you aren't going to wan- " Nurse Puckerman started, before Rachel cut him off.

"Please, call me Rachel." She said.

"Okay. _Rachel, _like I was saying, I have some news for you that you aren't going to want to hear, but I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway." He told her, trying to ease her into what he was about to say; although, he knew there wasn't really any way he could soften the blow of what he was about to tell her.

"Oh no. What is it?" She asked him, afraid of the answer.

"I'm afraid that Sage's Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, is taking a turn for the worse."

**A/N: Oh no, poor Sage. Isn't she just so cute?! And how awesome is Nurse Puckerman with her?! Comments? Suggestions? Please review, and be sure to let me know what you think! Love you all! ~Kay **


End file.
